


one little dance

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [63]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I’m the last human.”Michael watched as Alex stood on the ledge of the open window in his bedroom. It overlooked his kingdom, overlooked all that Michael ruled and all that Alex could rule if he wanted. Michael would do anything he wanted.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	one little dance

**Author's Note:**

> the suicide tag is purely because it's a weird gray area, tagging just in case

“I’m the last human.”

Michael watched as Alex stood on the ledge of the open window in his bedroom. It overlooked his kingdom, overlooked all that Michael ruled and all that Alex could rule if he wanted. Michael would do anything he wanted.

“Yes, for now,” Micahel agreed. He hadn’t meant to destroy Earth on his quest to retrieve the soldier standing in his window. It was a simple side effect.

How was he supposed to know it’d be so hard to find him?

“For now?” Alex careened his body in such a way that made Michael’s heart leap into his throat. The soldier seemed to have no concern for the drop as he twisted his feet and lept a step forward on the ledge, slowly but surely tilting his body forward and one leg out in a very simple arabesque. Micahel wanted to snatch him from the window and save him from himself, but knew all that would do was send him off the edge in an act of defiance.

“Yes, for now. My specialists have saved DNA. We can make as many humans as you need to make you happy. I’m here to make you happy,” Michael explained, clutching onto his bedposts. He didn’t want to lose him. Of course, he had his DNA saved. He could make another. But no copy would be as good as this original.

“Those are copies, they aren’t humans,” Alex said, lowering his foot slowly and waving his hand in a slow and fluid motion. He spun slowly on the ledge, arms weaving their way up until they were reaching towards the top of the window. His head tilted back and his eyes closed. His cheeks were covered in hair that he refused to cut. The hair on his head was even longer which he also refused to cut. He stood in the clothes he’d been in when they’d found him days prior, refusing to wear anything made on Antar. The sun shone in from behind him, making him glow beautifully.

It took Michael a moment to realize he was dancing.

“Copies, yes, but human still. Just as fragile,” Michael said, using his mind to create a barrier outside of the window just in case, “You’re fragile, my love.”

Slowly, Alex lifted onto the tips of his toes, one leg, his metal leg, lifting and bending at the knee to point against his other thigh. Michael stared at the way the bones in his foot looked, holding him up. It seemed effortless.

“Fragile, perhaps,” Alex said, arms dropping slow and deliberate as his fingers grazed his sides. He tilted slightly. Michael didn’t notice whenever he slipped something from one of the folds of his shirt. “Stupid? Unlikely.”

A flurry of yellow powder shot from Alex’s hands, covering Michael entirely and blinding him momentarily.

Whenever his sight cleared, Alex was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
